sketchbook story
by h2p account
Summary: At first I start a band to have fun in krf (kaimei rock festival) but that change to more serious because to help certain someone. Because of that we are in here The next band is sketch book roar ten thousand people could be heard behind the stage and sketch book appear. Switch his drum, himeko in her guitar , me in bass and sing and woman I'm in love play a violin bossun X ayano


At first I start a band to have fun in krf (kaimei rock festival) but that change to more serious because to help certain someone. Because of that we are in here

The next band is sketch book roar ten thousand people could be heard behind the stage and sketch book appear. Switch his drum, himeko in her guitar , and me in bass and sing

Sketchbook, Sketchbook, sketchbook roar from the fans I don't how many people coming here just want to listen our performance . but I will give my soul in this performance

Ehm…..music will start please listen…..music start

Back at home before festival

In tv can be heard beautiful music from violin and in the tv can be look beautiful woman played violin

In the news sugisaki-san, who splendidly won the regional music concourt soon she will studying abroad in Germany

I arrive at home that time and very tired because sket dance activity

My sister start talk to me suddenly

"Hey, could you get me sugisaki san autograph?"

"Huh"(who is she)

Sugisaki ayano san the violinist

She goes same high school as you right, brother ?

"Huh? A violinist? (Not interested)" and suddenly I remember "crap! the movie today is transforminator 5 where remote"

In sket dance room could be heard loud guitar playing by himeko

I'm telling you…..(dammit my sound not reach her)

She sudently stop playing Was it loud? What are you are saying? She ask

I starting tell the story and last night movie and she start play her guitar ignore me that irritating me

Listen to me!

What all strumming for ?

"Not bad , am I ? I've dabbled a bit now for quite while" she said proudly with playing her guitar

Quit it already would you ? a guitarist all of sudden ?what next planning starting some crazy one woman show?

Like hell I am

Its band okay…I have been asked join a band

…

…..

You are in the band? What are you going to do in the band

Don't tell me you don't know

Don't know what

The festival of course ! its big school event ya know and its name ….kaimei rock festival

So what band you in?

Yabasawa books

Anyway what wrong with you ,going of and doing that on your own triying to leave me

Ah screw it I guest this time switch and me I be there to chere you so do your best

Come to think about it switch in the band as well

What the hell so only me be left out and can switch play any instrument

Duk duk tak duk duk duk tak (sound of drum) I look at switch doing some kind of drum master with his computer

Yes…I really left out (look at the two practice) am I need here?what I live for?...so I laying down and started at sky

Himeko and switch end their practicing look at bossun laying down

Bossun!

No…I'm really sorry for not being able to play any musical instrument or anything…actually I'm just sorry being alive in the first place

We're sorry,we're sorry don't get all sulky

"C'mon a will teach you how to play guitar lest do it together hmm"say himeko

Ten minute later

So this f chord I said

You incredible seriously talk about natural talent

Guitar is little hard but if you play bass you can master it in no time

Seriously maybe I should take up bass think I could make it for the rock festifal

Like hell you can krf is 1 week from now that miracle you can do it

Three days later I got invited to play bass so that mean each member in sket dance now is rival I'm not going to lose but because of that we can't practice same room so I'm going to music room

"Concentrate mode" I practicing my bass full concentrate

Whew…so that the pillows that our band going to cover…..i only decided give them a listen because we're going to playing their stuff but they are actually pretty damn cool…still for beginner like me this stuff is trouble…I may full of talent…but I'm not that's good yet

Lest see….( I practicing my bass full concentrate)

Tuning

….

Tuning

…

"Hmm" I look in my back where the sound come

Ah….i'm sorry(beautiful women just appear behind me)I'm not interuping am I

Oh…no….not realy….but hey what your saying just now? Sound like you were saying chewing gum or something

Heheh I was just saying your guitar need little tuning could I have a look at them

Woah she is beautiful I am look at her tuning my bass

Right try playing it now ! she said

o..okay (I say nervously and take my bass from her and try playing it)

it's perfect..(I say kagum )

nice thanks for that! So my string were out,were they I see

eheh are you entering the rock festival then? It's look like it's going to be pretty big this year and I heard Leo coming to see

what leo producer from big music industry . wow you know a lot about music….(I look at violin case that violin right)

wait….(I remembered her face is familiar) and a violin…..i see you must be sugisaki ayano then…!

Oh?...how did you know about me

Of course I'he heard of you ! you are famous right!about the genius vionlinist who goes to our school

That wasn't quite right, but thank I'm really not a genius or anything there are many, many people out there just as good as me….but what about you? I can hardly believe you've only been playing the bass for three days!...i think you're more talendted than I am !

Oh,no….i mean,yeah,maybe,but…..(I said nervously)

…You can't even deny it…(she amazenes)

Oh yeah sugisaki san I heard you're going to study abroad in germany right?that must be amazing…...when are you going

…..yeah….the thing is, I'm still not sure whether I want to study abroad or not….

!

I mean I do love my music and there's nothing I'd like more than to be able to keep pursuing it for my whole life….but….it all just seems a little too unrealistic….i can't shake the feeling that it's just crazy dream…so I'm finding it hard to take the step….i feel like the only people who can really achieve inredible dreams like that are really special ones…..the ones who were born under a lucky star sset aside from all the rest….me ,I'm just an ordinary person all I have going for me is perseverance and hard work… I don't feel like those kind of dream are within my reach…well, you know…igues it could be that I'm scared really….

…..you really don't have much confidence in your self do you….well its not lik I can exactly identify with your situation…but I can at least understand why you feel scared…I mean we're talking about setting your self apart from the world…but you just sit there and don't do anything, the your changes are zero,right?...(I smiled) you are the one who can grant your own dreams, you know

!...uh…huh….you're right of course…

Thank you…I'll try to be more positive about this…the truth is, I have to make my final decinision about studying abroad very soon….but I feel a lot better a bout it now….eheheh…

Final decision huh…..that kind of thing can be pretty scary

Yeah…it is (she made sad expresion)But anyway, enough of all that ! you were in middle of practicing weren't you?! Come on , carry on!

Okay….eh….really you gonna teach me (I said with red bluses in my check)

Yes,really!

So those two practicing until night

So I will back home well you'll practicing in here again tomorrow right?eheheh…..I'll drop by again as well …make sure you pratce at home as well! Bye,now

Wait!

She turn back look at me "what"

Can you play with your violin in my band I will write a song for krf and I think is great to add your violin

(She smiled)I will happy play with your band and she is walk away

Tomorrow morning

I get in the club and look at two people looked depressed what happen in here

They got in influenza

Influenza?

I mean all member of yabasawa books get influenza

Seriously

Well,I guess illness is just something you can't help…..atleast you didn't get in a fight and break up that way or anything

A fight?

Sure, you hear about that happening a lot with newly-formed bands, right…you know how it is…they give some stupid excuse to sound all cool…

Then what about you swicht

We have decided to abandon the venture due to artistic difference

Talk about devil…tell me what happened

We did settle on band name…namely channel- channel but that's entirely point. I went there to rehearse theband's music, but the other member insisted on doing nothing but ramble on about trivialities. As such, seeing that this was going nowhere I gave it up and left.

Oh, yeah I can totally see…..but man , I guess this means in the end I'm the only one entering huh?that's terrible,just terrible… I guess you guys just don't cut it in the end, do you,huh….

Oh, don't give us that crap! I'm sure something happen to your band, an' all!

And your band-names?yabasawa books and channel – channel ? yeah they were just to lame anyway,huh…

What was that

your band name then, huh?

We've got cool name.i even got them to put sket in it and everything…we're sket bombers

So lame you've got the lamest name of all of us


End file.
